I'll love you, in the day and night
by GenuineSparklez
Summary: Rima was once in a life threatening situation, when her beloved hero showed up and saved her. the only thing she knows about him is that he could NEVER be nagihiko...or could he? Also, Soon to be Amuto, nd Kutau!
1. Rima: What can come from Tragedies

**Me: **OMG! My first EVA fanfic!!!

can u guys believe it?

**Kukai: **why would we not?

**Yaya:** Yaya wants cookies for being the 1st one to read it!

**Me: **...

**Ikuto:** -sigh- well ima go annoy amu and tadase now, catch ya later

**Me: '**kay

**Nagihiko: **soooo....what is your story about, ivy-chan?

**Me: **so far, its about Rima

**Rima: **eh?

**Utau:**_ -_pops outta nowhere- Ivy-chan doesn't own anything

**Su:** Everything belongs to peach-pit ~desu!

**Ran: **Go! Go! Ivy-chan!

**Miki: **...?

_________________________________________________________________________

"How did it get so late?" KusuKusu turned to look at me with the same look of wonder.

I was still carrying the shopping bags, and partially I was glad. Being home late meant that I wouldn't have to get involved or listen to that much of my parents' daily fights.

"Rima...I'm getting sorta scared. Can I go on ahead?" KusuKusu flew to my side and shivered.

I smiled. "Of course. Go home and get something warm."

"Okay!"

I watched as my Chara flew of in the direction of my house.

I sighed. It was around 10:30 pm, I couldn't be too sure since I didn't have my watch or cell phone with me. But then again, it was ultra-di-duper dark and chilly and no one was in sight. I put down the grocery bags I was carrying as soon as I reached the corner. My Blue dress blew with the chilly breeze that reached me. I shivered and reached down for my bags.

"Why are you so cold? Need a little hug, babe?"

I tuned around quickly, but before I could even gasp, a pair of strong hands gripped a strong hold on me. My first reaction was to, obviously, scream, but since I realized I couldn't do that, I began to kick furiously. I really hoped I was causing the monster that was gripping a hold on me at least some type of annoying pain.

"Stop that, you darn b***h," the man yelled. I kept on going. I felt his grip losing up and used that was my chance to pull on the hands and scream.

"Help!" I wailed at the top of my lungs, with the "E" having a screechy accent and my voice really high pitched. The man realized this could be the end of him, so he loosened his grip from my mouth and instead dragged me to the nearest alley. If no one had heard me, I was doomed, for I knew what the common person would do next. I was on the verge of tears but they would be utterly and completely useless at a moment like this so I held back and tried to remain strong.

The guy pushed me down to the ground and before I knew it he was pinning me down in the hidden alley. His breath smelled of beer, it was so sick. I turned away and he laughed out loud.

"You're getting' on my little nerves, ya know!" He remarked. "But don't worry...," he said as he revealed something in his hand. Unfortunately, it was too dark in the alley way to see anything with him blocking the only moonlight. I tried too make out a shape but it was useless. I felt a queasiness in my stomach when I heard his next few words, "I'll make it quick, I promise." I then looked up and it was revealed to me that he was holding up a huge needle. It took all my willpower to keep from fainting—I've always feared needles. I gasped and he laughed out loud once more.

"You'll be mine..," he said in between laughs as he raised the needle and then suddenly dug it into my left shoulder.

I screamed. The pain filled through me, and I realized in an instant that this was anesthetic thing, and that it was meant to put me to sleep in a short amount of time. My mind struggled with my physical state. It kept on calling, "_No, Rima its not over yet! Keep on struggling!" _ The guy loomed over me while laughing and in a sudden burst of strength, I clenched my fist and dug it into his over sized stomach. It was enough to get him off of me for a breath of clean air.

"_Rima! Try to stand!"_ the voice in my head kept calling. I tried to push off with my hands while the man was looming over his stomach in pain, but the anesthetic was taking effect. I felt too weak to stand.

"Ugh...!" I cried and I realized the man was back to normal now. He stood on his knees and crawled towards me.

"So...a little rebellious, I see."

" Whatever," I barked at him with the few energies I had left.

That's when my physical resistance reached its limit. My head began to spin and I went from trembling to shaking furiously. I felt as if a needle was stabbing me in the back. The man continued to laugh at me. I closed my eyes in pain and wished he could just disappear.

Then, as if my wished came true, after I opened them, I realized I heard no more laughter. I looked down to my right and I saw the man who had been after me on his side, unconscious and with an injury on his head. My energies were so low I couldn't gasp, but I managed to turn my head around.

What I saw when I looked up into the, now, brightly moonlit night, was so magical. He had long hair, probably a dark blue. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt and a scarf type of thing that blew in perfect coordination with his hair and the wind. I struggled to keep my eyes open, and for once, my body agreed with me.

He turned to face me

"Are you okay?" His voice was beautiful. I wanted to know more, and , technically, I wasn't okay anyways.

"Who are y-you?" I asked, my voice trembling and I stammered unwillingly.

He began to walk towards me, and I began to get scared. Even though this guy had saved me from that other man, what could stop him from taking me now, that I was in this state? I closed my eyes and expected the worse.

As I heard his footsteps getting closer I began to hyperventilate from the situation of him and the situation of the sleeping thing still working on me. I opened my eyes, waiting for almost about anything and I found that the mysterious figure was not extremely close to me. Unfortunately, from the position he was in I still couldn't see his face.

"Shh..its a secret," he replied to my question. Then he leaned forward from the shadows and kissed me gently in the forehead.

"Don't worry...i wont hurt you.."

Those were the last words I heard that night.

**Tell me what u guys think! I already have a story in my head so I'm gonna be able to continue at least 8 chapters, each one daily and maybe more if I can keep up with my mind. Haha. Please leave reviews! ^^**


	2. Nagi: Walking on summer night

**Me: **ahhhh! I took so long to update!

**Rima: **I'll say...

**Me:** Uh...no you wont. You really don't talk too much in this chapter

**Rima:** oh?

**Miyuka: **Heeeeey!

**Me:** huh? Ahh! Miyuka-chan where did u come from?!

**NekoBerryKisses: **You gotz bad grammar and punctuation, Ivy-chan

**Me:** Waaaaii! Coming from my best friend, psssht...

**Tadase:** why am I the only guy in a group of girl talk?

**Yaya:** uhm..no comment, tadag-, TADASE!

**Rima: **well...**_Ivy-chan doesn't own Shugo chara_**

**Miyuka: **Nu-uh! I'm your best friend Ivy-chan!

**Me**: -sweat drop-

* * *

She passed out.

I sighed. Girls. But then again, thats why we love them.

I leaned in closer to Rima, and I realized that the anesthetic could be more dangerous than basic sleeping medicine. I couldn't use up too much time. I picked her up easily in my arms and began to walk to my house. I stepped over the guy who had attacked her and vowed to find the fool and make him pay later.

The walk to my house wasn't long, and it didn't feel that way on a Friday night carrying a girl you really care about in your arms.

I didn't bother to switch on the lights to my deserted house when I came in, so I just directed myself to taking Rima and laying her down on the couch.

"Rima, Rima, Rima...the things you can easily get yourself into."

I smiled down at her, although I knew she couldn't see me. I didn't lose track of time and I prepared a homemade pain soother. I extracted the 'so-called medicine' from the cabinet where I kept it. I walked over to the couch and looked down at her. Half of me wanted to run over to my room and take a picture, but theres absolutely no way I'm going to surrender into The Cat's pervertedness disease. My 'good' side won and I decided to just hurry up before anything bad happened.

I lifted Rima up slowly and made her drink the liquid. This better work.

After I put all the stuff away again I checked the time. It was 12:30 am already? I had better get her home as of NOW. I looked down at her and ruffled her hair a bit with the tip my finger. She was totally sound asleep. I realized her breathing had become more normal now, so the anesthetic was probably wearing away by now. I took her in my arms and slowly set off to her house. I was so lucky no one, as in absolutely no one was home right now, so no one knew of what had happened.

I decided to leave through the backyard and cross the woods instead of walking through the open streets in the middle of the night/morning. Besides, her house was closer this way, according to Rhythm

who had flown back to me after he and Temari took care of KusuKusu's safety. I walked past a rose bush, and saw among all the red roses a pale, orange-peach colored rose, which looked so beautiful among the rest. I took it and carried with along with me.

Surprisingly enough, Rima wasn't heavy at all, and it didn't take me long to carry her to her house and reach the right corner where I was told, was her bedroom. There was only one problem

"Now...how to get in..." I pondered out loud. My eyes scanned the building. This might be harder than I had first expected. After all, I was looking a huge two story building with security alarms all over the place. I looked up and saw a familiar figure. It took me a while to make out what it was in the dark, but I then realized it was Temari motioning to me to come up. I mouthed, "How?" and as if it were obvious, she unlocked the window from inside just like that. At first I wondered how she had got inside in the first place. With no further thought, I looked over to Rhythm. He nodded and I chara changed with him. I literally leaped from the ground up to the second floor easily and entered  
Rima's room through the window. Temari looked very pleased with herself while I carried Rima to her bed. I put her down gently, being careful not to waken her, since the anesthetic must be gone by now. I was about to turn and jump off the window same way I came in when Temari stopped me.

"Wait!" Even though she said it fierce, she was whispering. I turned to look at her. "What's wrong?"

She looked kinda upset.

"Well...You're not just going to leave her like _that _are you?" I shrugged. "Like what?"

"She's cold. And you didn't even pull her covers over her."

I looked back and sure enough, Rima had begun to shake just a little. I slowly turned to face my chara and she continued.

"And what about her clothes? You're going to let her sleep in those dirty clothes?!" This caught my attention. "Okay smart-y, what do you suppose we do about it."

Rhythm poked me. "Uh-oh."

I then realized his worry, but it was too late.

"Nagi, you have to change her clothes and tuck her into bed." My eyes widened. "And why would I do something like that! I'm not Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you know!" I defended, but Temari held things against me.

"Look, if you don't want a chara change now, then you better going at your own will." I sighed. I walked over to her bed and began to pull the covers over her. Temari stopped me once more.

"Nooooooooo! You have to put her in pajamas first!"

"But Temaaariiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" I wailed. She raised her eyebrows.

I closed my eyes for a while, and then opened them and sighed. "Fine."

I walked over to Rima's closet, and looked for something. I didn't notice temari until she wailed, "Ooh! Rima-Chan has such a sweet taste in pajamas!!" I turned to look at her and she pointed to a pair of pajamas. I pulled them out and looked at them. "These?"

Temari nodded. I heard rhythm sigh and I saw him take at seat on Rima's drawer top.

I gulped as I walked back towards Rima. My brain kept telling me that Temari was right, and that I just couldn't leave Rima this way. I sat down at a corner of her bed and then lifted her up so that she was sitting upright and her back was on my chest. I held back the urge to play with her hair and instead went on to finishing my business quickly. I kept my eyes half closed, only allowing myself to see shadows and outlines while I dressed her as quick as I could. I didn't fully open my eyes until she was lying back in bed wearing a long white night gown with red ribbons. I let out a sigh which might have sounded more like a gasp for air. I stood up again and I now pulled the covers over her quickly. I turned to Temari as soon as I had finished my attempt at folding her clothes and leaving them bunched up in a corner. "There. Done"

She smiled. "Okay."

Rhythm then flew over to me while carrying something over sized for his small height. "What is.."

Then I remembered the peachy-colored rose I had picked up on the way to her house. I took the rose from Rhythm and smiled at my own thoughts. My arm leaned down on Rima's drawer and I put the rose down carefully on its side. I saw some paper right next to where I had put the rose down. I was lucky Rhythm and Temari had talked me into buying that calligraphy pen when we went past the bookstore today. I pulled it out and began writing on the small sheet of paper. I didn't even turn to re-read what I had written. I put my pen away and slipped the note upside down underneath the rose. I called to Rhythm and Temari whom both flew to my side. I looked over at Rima and saw her angelic glow in the dim light of the moon through the open window. Using my left hand, I closed the window and curtains. I walked outside the window to a corner of the roof and this time using my right, I latched the window with lock. I smiled to myself as I called for Rhythm and a chara change. I jumped down the window the same way I had come up with my charas trailing after me and I headed home.

* * *

**Ohhh wow**

**this one was bigger than I first intended it to be**

**x3**

**my bad.**

**Haha**

**Well anyways,**

**Next chappie is up tommorow! Since I already finished it! Yay!**

**Reviews please!**


	3. Rima: Saturday Morning

**Me: Ahhh...i'm so eviiillll....**

**D=**

**And now im a big fat procastinator, not to mention liar...liar..liar...!!!!**

**Nagihiko: -No comment whatsoever-**

**Rima: -rolls eyes-**

**Amu: She doesn't own anything, cause if she did...**

**Ikuto: ...we would have never existed...**

**Utau: ... cause shes an effin procastinator**

**Kukai: AND LIAR.**

**Yaya: You lied to yaya-chan! You promised to post it the day right after you posted the last chapter more than 2 weeks ago!!! Waaaa!!!**

**Me: Okay, okay! I have an excuse...er...excusES! Okay, so I had a social studies project thing due in a day and I had to finish, and then I also have to finish like 3 bithday videos for my friends on youtube, and I have to finish like 3 MEP parts, and I started my 65h (yea...as in sixty-fifth) rimahiko video, and I have to finish my stupid end of the year algebra, social studies, english, and science homework, and I have to go to karate, cheerleading, and talent show practice, and I gotta go to band rehearsal for an upcoming performance, and I have to eat food, and I have to eat food, and did I mention I have to eat FOOD?! Oh and I gotta design and sow my own graduation dress, and I gotta prepare for high school, and I gotta picture edit, and I gotta make myself a new binder cover, and I gotta come up with more ideas b4 I get writer's block, and I gotta get my room ready for a total rimahiko obsession makeover, and I gotta...**

**Miyuka-chan/NekoBerryKisses/Nagi-kun34325: -impatient-**

**Utau: Before she continues to keep on making excuses...**

**Rima: Just start already....**

**Me: ...get more pictures of nagi in my wallet, and get myself a new printer, and watch more anime, and, and, wait...ARE YOU GUYS EVEN LISTENING TO M-**

* * *

Beep beep. Ring.

"'Blame it on the a-a-a-a-a-a-a-alcohol, bl-'"

I swung my arm over to the left side of the bed and made the alarm clock shut up.

Geez.

Since I was still sleepy, I turned onto my left side in an attempt to keep on sleeping. However, the sun had begun to shine brighter than I could ever recall, and that stopped my wonderful desires to remain in dreamland.

I stretched out comfortably as I looked outside the window upon the sunny Saturday morning. I grabbed onto my left shoulder and, "OWW!"

I looked down instinctively and I saw a tiny cut was there. Huh? I felt sudden realization flow through me. Something had happened yesterday night, it hadn't been a dream!

I brought my hands up to my mouth and gasped. I began feeling queasy again so I ducked under the covers and pulled them over my head. I closed my eyes and tried my best to recall the last night's events.

After 3 minutes of nothingness, I was able to recall the following: A drunken man, two bags of groceries, pain, and a boy...with the sweet voice and hair that reflected a dark shade of blue in the moonlight. Thats right....i also recalled the moonlight...

"Grrrr....!" I growled loudly and angrily to myself as I threw over the cover and brought my hair along with them. Soooo....it was a tangled mess after I put the covers down. All the commotion had waken up KusuKusu and she flew over to me.

"What's wrong Rima-chan?" she asked stifling a yawn.

I looked at her. "KusuKusu, do you have any idea what happened last night?"

"No, Rima-Chan. What happened?"

"I don't know. That's why I asked," I replied to my chara.

She then suddenly opened her eyes wide and gasped.

"Rima-Chan, what are you wearing!?"

"Hm?" I realized that through all this time I hadn't noticed what I was wearing. I looked down and I gasped once more. "Why am I wearing my favorite pajamas? That doesn't happen until every other Friday!" I thought.

"Oh, never mind yesterday was Friday. Ha ha, my bad." KusuKusu still didn't look convinced though,

"Rima, didn't you wear that _last_ Friday?" Oh darn. She was right.

"Then why...? I don't even remember putting these on! Remember how I freak about anyone seeing me in them!" (**A/N: oh gawd, haha!)**

KusuKusu looked nervous.

"Theres too many things going on at once," I told her.

She nodded.

I sighed and stood up.

"Well, I better change, no use fretting over this anymore," I said as I put on my fluffy bunny slippers. I then turned my attention for the first time that morning to my clock. It read 8:08 am. So it wasn't too late or to early to be up, I guess. I began to turn and walk towards my closet when something else caught my attention. It looked like a rose. Doubting my own mind, I walked over to my small drawer to make sure I wasn't seeing things. But sure enough, a beautiful peach colored rose was there lying on its side almost as if it were smiling at me. I picked up the rose and smelled it. It smelled so wonderful.

"Could it be...?" I questioned out loud. KusuKusu flew to my side. I looked down at the drawer and saw that something had been being indeed down by the rose. It was a tiny sheet of white paper. I took it in my hands but stopped myself as I was about to read it.

"What's wrong Rima?" My chara questioned. My right hand, the one holding the note, began shaking furiously.

"What if...what if...what it sa-...." I said not finishing a complete sentence.

KusuKusu then went over to me and took the note from my hands.

"Rima-Chan, open it."

She beamed as she waved the letter in front of my face.

I smiled and took it from her and opened it.

My gaze followed every word on the page and then re-read it again and again. Every time my eyes grew larger at the words that I read.

_Don't you ever go scaring me like that again, Rima-chan._

_I'm glad that you're safe. _

_Don't miss me too much. I'll be back whenever you want me._

_Just know, that I'll always be there to protect you._

_Take care._

_(your clothes are by the closet)_

After some moments of shock, I returned to the real world and began hyperventilating. I turned to look toward my closet and I saw the clothes I had been wearing the previous night sitting right there, folded neatly. I put the note down on top of my drawer once again and threw myself backwards onto my bed. I sighed.

"So it was real, then."

KusuKusu was then by my side once more. "What should I do from here?"

I closed my eyes and tried to think of something reasonable a girl like me could do. But nothing came.

After a while I decided to change into something I could wear on a Saturday morning and act like nothing happened. I had made up my mind not to tell my parents about anything, because it would just cause more fights and more problems.

I walked over to the left side of my room and opened the window. I felt the fresh air on my face and my mind suddenly cleared up.

After I had dressed in my yellow dress for today, I went over to my drawer again. I picked up the note in my right hand and read it once more.

I smiled as I stashed into one of the drawers.

I turned my gaze over to the rose

"This needs water, or it'll dry out." I said. I looked over at KusuKusu who smiled happily and headed towards the bathroom. I went to help her and we brought a cup of water from the upstairs bathroom (there's no way I'm going to use the downstairs one just in case my parents....ehhh...) and brought it into my room. I set it down on my drawer next to my alarm clock and smelled it once more for my own pleasure. I then picked up my phone and my book and began my decent down the stairs when my phone began to vibrate.

"'Cause the problem is I'm so, in, love, wi-'"

"Amu?"

"Rima! Are you okay?!"

"huh? Y-yea...why do you ask?"

"I found this note addressed to me outside my window today and it said you were almost...." she trailed off.

"You found what?!"

**

* * *

Okies! So ima try not to be so mean anymore and try (keep in mind I said TRY) to not get so lazy and update twice a week or more if I feel like it. Cause I gotz lots of ideas that i'll probably forget soon. So I gotta get goinGGGG!!!!! As soon as I finish my like a thousand MEP parts on youtube due in a couple of days, I shall continue to write mooooooreeeeee!!!.....i hope...**

**Before the shugo characters start hating me.**

**X3**

**And I luckily found out what "A/N" meant without asking anybody yay! Author's Note.**

**haha**


End file.
